


Мама, прости

by Hinril



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril
Summary: Не плачь, мама. Мы обязательно вернёмся.
Kudos: 1





	Мама, прости

Мама, не плачь, ведь тебе не к лицу слёзы эти,  
А мы не навек покидаем родной Валинор.  
Мама, не бойся. Ты знаешь, мы больше не дети.  
Поверь, мы вернёмся, и вновь прояснится твой взор. 

Ты не волнуйся, не надо. Всё будет в порядке.  
Из Эндорэ, хочешь, подарки тебе привезём?  
Всего, что желаешь, тебе мы добудем в достатке,  
И в целости все возвратимся в любимый наш дом. 

Моргота мы победим обязательно, верь нам!  
Пойми, мы не можем никак за отцом не пойти:  
Нас Клятва сковала, предать мы её не посмеем.  
Но знай, мы вернёмся — удача нас ждёт впереди! 

...Руки в крови, и сердца отвердели за годы,  
И хмарь на душе, и не спится ночами, хоть вой.  
Гончими псами преследуют смерть и невзгоды...  
...Мама, прости. Мы уже не вернёмся домой.


End file.
